


throat dry and tongue tied

by firetruck



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, SeiGou - Freeform, chigou, harugou, makogou, momogou, nagigou - Freeform, reigou, ringou - Freeform, sougou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/firetruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the boys (and chigusa) notice her and rin grinds his teeth in irritation a lot because of this ft. gou being mostly oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. do i look okay?: rei/gou

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough reigou out there I'm telling you  
> anyways these are just a set of drabbles about the iwatobi boys + rin and sei interacting with gou i guess??and yes they are kind of shippy and no i do not have regrets
> 
> reigou drabble one: 300+ words

“Nice.” 

Coming from someone like Haruka, a simple one-letter word like that was easily considered a compliment. Gou thanked him with shining eyes and he nodded before Makoto stepped forward to speak. 

“I think you look very pretty in your dress, Kou-chan,” he said, one of his trademark smiles spreading across his face. Before she could thank him, Nagisa jumped between them and flashed a thumbs up at her, grinning cheekily. 

“You’re looking super cute today, Gou-chan,” he sang. 

“It’s Kou!” 

She snapped at him reflexively, flicking his forehead with her fingers and leaving a small red mark. A dejected look crossing his features, he clung to her arm and whined about how mean she was being tonight, his complaints punctuated with dramatic movements that jerked her around. With an apologetic smile, Makoto peeled the boy off of her as Haruka watched with mild interest. 

Gou turned to Rei once free from the grips of Nagisa, her dress fluttering softly in the wind as the smile returned to her face. 

Paling slightly, Rei adjusted his glasses with a sweaty hand as he realized she was waiting for him to comment. But what could he say? Simply the word ‘beautiful’ could not do her justice. He had never seen such loveliness before, and he was at a complete loss as to how he could possibly express these feelings. 

Stunning? Exquisite? Perfect? 

She cleared her throat, and he realized he hadn’t responded to her yet. His heart thumped noisily against his ribcage as his face flushed and he scrambled to adjust his glasses again in his nervousness, struggling to maintain his composure. He frantically racked his brain for something intelligent to say.

Throat dry and tongue tied, he could only manage a single word, but it brought a grin to her rosy cheeks nonetheless.

“B-Beautiful.”


	2. first date: seijuuro/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seijuuro is incapable of forming coherent sentences, and it's all gou's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the adventures of captain mikodweeba and his epic life of suffering due to a crush; written for charlie…ily :')
> 
> seigou drabble: 200+ word count

“What’s cute-? Sorry, I meant that you’re really lovely--Wait, that’s not right either. I mean, you are definitely very pretty but I, uh..”

Seijuuro’s hands waved about in the air, his words catching in his throat as his face flushed with embarrassment and he suddenly felt like throwing up. Maybe Rin was right. The swimmer’s face loomed in his mind, sharp teeth bared and threats spilling out of his lips. Maybe he wasn’t good enough for Gou. Rin definitely thought so. 

He lowered his hands, positive that Gou would never want to see him again. 

Instead, she gave a knowing smile and took his hand in hers, brushing up against him. 

“It’s okay.”

Seijuuro exhaled, feeling his stomach settle slightly. But when she reached up on the tips of her toes because he was too tall and placed a kiss on his jawline, his stomach did a 180 degree hamburger patty flip and he tensed, muscles rippling a bit in the process. 

“Ah, um, that was really...I, um, wow..”

Dropping back down to her usual height, Gou smiled up at him and he thought he would faint on the spot. That would be a horrible conclusion to their date, he decided, and steeled himself against the lightheaded feeling that clouded his mind. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow. Let’s just walk, okay?”

Seijuuro decided that he definitely wasn’t good enough for Gou. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to be.


	3. the birthday party: makoto/gou part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto wonders if rin actually sharpens his teeth on the weekends so he can bite off the dicks of guys that gou brings home (he hopes he doesn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the birthday party!! also this is exactly 420 words long. need i say more? blaze it
> 
> makogou drabble part one: 400+ word count

Makoto pales noticeably and he thinks he might need to go see a doctor. The small bundle in his arms squirms around before he quickly calms it down, and Haruka slides his pupils to the left, avoiding looking straight forward. Awkwardly, Rei moves to push his glasses up, and Nagisa continues to talk a mile a minute, seemingly filled with boundless energy. Makoto has no idea how he does it. 

They’re standing in the doorway of the Matsuoka household, and Rin’s grip on the door handle is lethal. Makoto swears that the smooth metal of the knob has changed shape once Rin finally lets go, and he tries hard to steer his thoughts away from how Rin could probably (and easily) crush his balls if he even attempted to make a move on his sister. 

Instead, he opts for a friendly smile (which pisses Rin off even more, because who the hell does Makoto think he is, smiling at him like that, when it’s obvious he’s here to see his precious baby sister?). Haruka calmly walks past Rin as their shoulders knock against each other before Rin shoots a glare at the other boy, and Makoto feels a chill run down his spine as the ‘manly tension’ increases tenfold. 

Nagisa leaps up and throws his arms around Rin, dramatically stating that they haven’t seen each other in too long, before he runs into the house just as quickly so Rin doesn’t get a chance to catch him by the collar and slam him into the nearest trash bin. With Rin momentarily occupied, Rei takes this chance to mutter a quick, “Sorry, Makoto-senpai,” before hurrying in the house after Nagisa. 

For a second, Makoto doesn’t understand what Rei could possibly be sorry for, but then he meets the eyes of the older Matsuoka sibling, who is very close to completely crushing the door handle. Makoto had stayed a fair distance away from Rin, so he couldn’t tell if he was foaming at the mouth or if it was just his imagination running wild again.

A harsh grating sound met his ears, and he quickly readjusted the bundle that slept soundly in his arms before rushing past Rin as fast as his feet would carry him, leaving the other Matsuoka to grind his teeth in frustration before closing the door with an unnecessary amount of force.

Honestly, now. If this kept up, Makoto wasn’t sure if he could find a way to salvage the birthday party they had planned for Gou.


	4. believer: haruka/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had always thought that magical things happened next to pools and oceans (and large bodies of water in general). this time, he thinks that maybe they could happen in aquariums as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harugou gives me a lot of intense feelings and there's really not enough fic 
> 
> harugou drabble: 500+ word count

“Do you believe in love?”

Haruka sighed and set down his pencil, closing his sketchbook. Somehow, he had been roped into another ridiculous conversation he had no interest in. Damn Makoto and his sneaky ways of getting him to talk.

“No.”

“Eeh?! But then what about your love for the pool?”

“Pool-chan and I are on a completely different level. You wouldn’t understand, Makoto.”

“Ah...you’re right! How silly of me.”

Haruka nodded in agreement, missing the small smile on his friend’s face as he slipped his sketchbook and pencil into his bag and began heading out.

\------------------------------------

Gou quickly took Haruka’s hand and led him away from her brother, who had collapsed on the floor of the aquarium. Mouthing a thank-you to Nitori who stayed behind for damage control, she ignored Rin’s cries as they rounded a corner and came to a stop.

“Sorry about that, Haruka-senpai,” she smiled apologetically.

“S’okay.”

Gou had made her Iwatobi Swim Club boys and Rin (plus Nitori) take a ‘field trip’ to the aquarium simply because she was ‘their manager’ (to which Rin had protested, “You’re not my manager--!”, before Nitori clamped a hand over his mouth) and because she ‘liked it there’ and it would serve as quality ‘bonding time’.

Rin had asked to be her partner and buddy for the duration of their stay (mainly because he didn’t want any of the other guys to be alone with her), and was absolutely horrified when she told him that she had already buddied up with someone else. His horror increased when she sheepishly admitted that Haruka would be the one to accompany her, and promptly fell to the floor, a hand lifted to his forehead. Gou only laughed and shook her head.

Australia had made her brother weird.

One of the tanks caught her eye, and she guided Haruka over before she began to gush about the ocean and how much she loved it. Her hands would fly up to her mouth and she’d sigh, her bright eyes glittering even more when she described some of the fish. Haruka stared intently at her, silently marveling at how Gou seemed to light up when she talked about something she really loved, and how passionate her voice sounded.

Something inside of him shifted. It was subtle, but he still noticed it, and wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. While Gou was distracted, he quickly pulled out his mostly unused phone and punched in a text to Makoto.

_Haru: I’m a believer._

_Makoto: What? Haru, what are you talking about? You’re not in one of the tanks, are you? Please don’t tell me you’re naked right now._

_Haru: No._

_Makoto: Oh, thank goodness. But what do you mean, you’re a believer? That doesn’t make any sense._

Haru paused before he typed a reply, thinking back to the seemingly pointless conversation he held with Makoto just a day ago.

_“Do you believe in love?”_

_“No.”_

His phone buzzed, and he sent his last text before turning his it off for the rest of the trip.

_Haru: You wouldn’t understand, Makoto._

And he took Gou's hand in his despite her protests, and began to walk. “Let’s go look at the dolphins now.”


	5. the birthday party: makoto/gou part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin's a crybaby, rei is helpful, and makoto gives gou a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the birthday party!
> 
> makogou part two: 700+ word count

Rin practically stomped his way back into the living room like a five year old, and was greeted with Nagisa tossing streamers everywhere and Rei chasing him around, wailing about how it wasn’t ‘beautiful’. He snorted before stepping into the kitchen. At least he’d get some peace and quiet in there, but that was before he almost bumped into Haruka (again), who donned a dolphin patterned apron and held a very large, very menacing knife in one hand. Quickly retreating, he backtracked out of the kitchen just in time to see Makoto walk up the stairs and knock on his baby sister’s door. The rage of one hundred Rin Matsuokas exploded inside of him and he hurled himself up the stairs with alarming speed before crashing into Makoto and sending the taller male tumbling to the floor. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Why are you all in my house, anyways? And don’t you lay a finger on Gou!”

“It’s Kou, nii-chan! And get off of Mako-chan!”

This time, Rin whirled on her. His angry eyes narrowed into slits. 

“Mako-chan? Did you just call him Mako-chan?”

He took deep breaths and waited for an answer. 

But all that happened was Gou pushing him down onto the floor and dragging Makoto downstairs while yelling, “Sorry, nii-chan!”, and “Everyone be careful! Nii-chan might kill you all! But thanks for coming over to celebrate my birthday, anyways!!”

Rin swore under his breath. 

\------------------------------------------

“So, it’s not really a surprise birthday party anymore, but we really appreciate Gou being our wonderful manager, so we decided to throw together a birthday party for her!”

Makoto grinned sheepishly, having finished explaining the reason they were all at Gou’s house. All five of them sat side-by-side with a disapproving Rin standing in front of them. Makoto was sitting next to Gou, and she kept shooting him grateful smiles, which he didn’t mind at all. He actually contemplated holding her hand, but decided against it. Rin might actually kill him if he did.

“What the fuck.”

This was said in English, and elicited different responses from everyone. Rin was never one to control his habit of cursing, and had been more inclined to spew profanities ever since he returned from Australia. 

Rei paled considerably at Rin’s word choice (he was currently learning English), and Nagisa began laughing like a deranged hyena (even though he had no idea what Rin just said). Makoto wasn’t too sure either, but it sounded like something bad to him, and he flinched. As indifferent as always, Haruka simply stared at Rin while Gou gasped loudly. 

“Nii-chan! Don’t curse at my friends!” 

He grumbled and moved to sit down. Makoto screamed and shot up, placing his large hands on Rin’s shoulders, shoving backwards. And for the second time that day, Rin fell to the floor. 

“What?! Do you want to fight me, Makoto? Let’s take this outside. Right now. I’ll beat you to a pulp!”

“Nii-san!”

Makoto apologized multiple times, explaining that Rin was about to sit on Gou’s birthday gift. 

“Makoto-senpai...? You didn’t have to! Oh, I’m so honored!”

His face flushed as she continued to sing praises, and he handed the small bundle towards her with a smile. Taking it in her arms, she lifted the blanket and squealed at the sight in front of her. He had bought her a puppy for her birthday, and she was ecstatic. Setting the small animal down on her brother’s chest (Rin was still lying on the floor), she threw her arms around Makoto and planted a kiss on his cheek, and he felt like he needed to go the doctor’s again, but in a good way this time. He returned her affections and ignored the groan coming from Rin, who couldn’t move from his spot on the floor due to the puppy on his chest. 

“Why me?!”

Helpfully, Rei took a blanket from the couch and covered his face up. Rin started to cry a little bit. Nagisa fell into hysterics again, Rei pushed his glasses up, and Haruka left to go get the food from the kitchen. Makoto and Gou were still hugging. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”


	6. carried away: nagisa/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wants to get carried away with her, and she doesn't mind being pulled along by him as much as she thought she would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagigou…..nice
> 
> nagigou drabble: 300+ word count

It started out innocently enough, he thinks. Almost every weekend, he would rope Gou into pulling a prank on Rei, pissing off Rin, or running around in the park. Almost every weekend, she’d disapprove but tag along anyways and end up having a lot of fun. And almost every weekend, he’d ask himself why he liked spending so much time with Gou, and every single time he’d walk away without an answer. 

Then, Gou suggested they do something else other than move the pencils on Rei’s desk three centimeters to the left and watch him have a meltdown about it. She suggested they just have ice cream or something. Something to do without bothering other people, because Rin might call the police on Nagisa sooner or later. And surprisingly to him, he agreed, and felt his heart flutter slightly. 

Then, he suggested they take a walk by the beach, and he had to fight the burning sensation on his face when he asked. Again, his heart jumped pleasantly when she agreed. And when she held his hand, his heart practically leaped into his throat and he had to clamp his mouth shut so it wouldn’t escape. 

When he asks her to visit an amusement park with her, he thinks that he might be getting carried away. Instead of heading out together almost every weekend, it had become a routine for them. But Nagisa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When she showed up in a pretty dress that matched her eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know what to do anymore, so when she went to the bathroom, he called Rei, who was very helpful (as usual). 

“Maybe you’re in love, but you just don’t know it.”

Nagisa didn’t think he was in love. No, he absolutely knew that he was not in love. But when Gou came out with a smile on her face and slipped her hand in his, he had second thoughts. 

Nagisa decided that he loved being Gou’s friend, but when he thought about it, he wouldn’t mind if they were something more. 

“Gou-chan, let’s go on the Ferris Wheel!”

“It’s Kou!”


	7. postcards and drunkards: rin/gou part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Gou leaves for Australia instead of Rin. He wishes she'd come back, but when she does, it's not exactly what he hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt rly incest just sibling troubles and rin being angsty even though he never left lmao,,
> 
> rin/gou prologue: 400+ word count

_"I wish you would just leave me alone! God, can't you just disappear?!"_

_"Nii-san..."_

_"You're so annoying, Gou!"_

_"It's_ Kou _!"_

_"Whatever! I don't even care!"_

\---------------------------------

"It's been six years, Gou. Why haven't you come back yet?"

Rin shook the picture frame a few times, as if the Gou in the picture would be able to answer him. Predictably, Picture Gou only smiled at him, and he set the photo facedown on the table after a few minutes. He pulled out a heavy binder filled with postcards. They were all from Gou. Gou next to the ocean, Gou on a field trip, Gou posing with a kangaroo statue. Postcards that came once a month was the only way he knew that Gou was still alive. He hadn't gotten one this month yet, though, and he was beginning to worry. A sudden thought struck him. Maybe it already came, and he just missed it! Maybe it was stuck inside his mailbox! With renewed vigor, he carefully put the postcard binder back under the table, grabbed his phone, and sprinted out the front door, coming to a skidding halt in front of the mailbox. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood in front of the box before jerking the door open and sticking his hand in. 

Nothing.

Closing the door to the mailbox, he slumped over it, a sigh escaping from his lips. His hopeful thoughts crashed to a stop and he had to push them out of his mind. Shooting a withering look at the mailbox and pretending that it was the damn box's fault his sister hadn't sent him a postcard, he trudged slowly back up to his house and dropped into one of the chairs on the front porch. He glanced at the phone in his hand. She hadn't called or texted him in awhile either. Rin groaned, and he almost missed the buzzing of his phone that indicated a text message had been sent to him. Raising an eyebrow, he unlocked his phone and took a look at the sender. Who would be contacting him this late?

His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his hands go cold and clammy. He wiped them on his shirt in an attempt to get rid of the sweat that clung to them. His hands shook as he looked at the text he was sent. 

_[Gou: I'm coming home tomorrow. Pick me up from the airport, please?]_

He couldn't breathe. 

 

 


	8. happy beginnings: seijuuro/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he doesn't want his love to go to waste, so he thinks that maybe it's the time to tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seigou drabble: 500+ word count
> 
> idk i just had to write something after the first episode of eternal summer…my boys are back (there was also no seigou moment even though they were really close…so i just decided to think that they probably met up after the relay haha)

Seijuuro stands tall with his hands on his hips and a towl draped of his shoulder as he flashes what he hopes is a friendly smile to Gou. He thinks he's got it down pat, and reminds himself that this is a perfect time to ask: right after the surprise relay during the races for the position of Samezuka's captain. He noted Rin's smile, Nagisa's excited cheering, and even the small smile that appeared on Haruka's face. But most of all, he noticed the wetness in Gou's eyes as she watched her brother and their friends, and how she wiped them away with the back of her sleeve before bounding over to them and joining the merriment.

He's confident that after numerous failed attempts in the past, he'll finally be able to ask her his question today. And with this thought in mind, he opens his mouth and speaks.

"So..that was a great relay, right?"

That didn't exactly go the way he planned, but he supposed it didn't go that bad. Starting with a friendly conversation could prove fruitful!

"Yes! I'm so glad my brother gets along with his friends again. It just makes me really happy, you know?" The smile that made Sei's heart flutter graced her face again as she turned away quickly to swipe at her eyes again.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my brother so happy..and he's been through a lot. I really couldn't ask for more." She looked up at him. "Thanks, Sei-kun."

He was sure it was that moment that his heart dropped down and hit the floor right in front of her doorstep, and he wished that she'd pick it up for him, because his face was too flushed and his hands too sweaty to do anything. 

"A-Ah, is it alright if I call you Sei-kun…?"

"Yes!! I mean, yes, of course!" 

She lifted a hand to cover the giggles that slipped from her mouth, and he wanted to take her hand and kiss her so badly. 

"So..did you want to ask me something, Sei-kun?"

It was at that exact second, while she looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers, that Sei knew his throat drying and his tongue being unable to function was not an exaggeration he read in books. 

"I..I, ah, well…"

He cleared his throat and screwed his eyes shut, bowing in front of Gou. 

"G-Kou-chan, p-please go out with me! I promise it'll be the best date ever! And you don't even have to date me afterwards if you don't want-"

After a short pause, Gou had rushed forward and buried herself in his arms, a wide smile across her face and she nodded. 

"I was waiting for you to ask, Sei-kun. I thought I'd have to do it myself."

And she picked up his heart and gave her his, and he swore that he'd cherish it forever. Because his fairy tale was just starting, and he couldn't be happier.

 


	9. try again: momotarou/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how was he supposed to marry her if she wouldn't even speak to him? momotarou and his epic life of suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momotarou and gou mus t be a thing..but also sei…too many mikoshiba s send help

The first two times, Momotarou had been dragged off by Rin, and then ignored in favor of Sosuke (what was so great about that guy anyways?). The third time, an odd glasses wearing dude had approached him (he later learned this was 'Rei'), accompanied by a bouncing ball of energy known as Nagisa. The latter had talked his ear off while Rei pushed up his glasses several times, and by the time they were through with him, he felt like locking himself in his room for a year and avoiding all human contact. On the fourth time, the Iwatobi swim captain, Makoto, had swooped in and ushered Gou off to an impromptu 'meeting' while a dark-haired male followed behind them, barely glancing at Momotarou. 

Shuffling through the halls with his hands clasped behind his head, Momotarou let out an inaudible sigh as he reflected on his recent failures. Once he inspected each scenario closely, they seemed suspicious--were the other guys actually trying to keep Gou away from him? Quickly dismissing this thought, he trudged onward, his destination being the vending machine on the other end of the hall. Maybe he'd get lucky and run into Gou. 

With a short bark of laughter, he sighed once again, wistfully, as he pictured her lovely face in his mind again. Unfortunately, it was at this exact moment that someone slightly shorter than him bumped into his chest with a small shriek. 

"S-Sorry!"

"Gou-chan?"

"…Um..actually, I'm Nitori. Are you okay, Momotarou-kun? You looked like you were zoning out or something.."

"N-No, I'm fine!"

* * *

 

**Less Attractive Matsuoka:** Mikoshiba Seijuro, keep your damn brother away from my sister!! What is it with you Mikoshibas and her anyways?! Tell him to fuck off! Also, you can fuck off too. 

Seijuro fell off his chair and bumped his head on the floor (it left a nice bump). 

* * *

 

**My Big Bro** : Don't touch Gou-kun! She's  _my_ future girlfriend!

Momotarou raised an eyebrow before rapidly typing a response.

**'Lil Bro:** No way! She's  _my_ future girlfriend! Anyways, gotta go, bro! Gou-san's waiting for me so we can begin our date~

He closed his phone with a satisfied snap as Seijuro, for the second time that day, fell off his chair. 

Momotarou pulled out a notebook and his favorite pen. It was time to devise a plan to actually get Gou to agree to a date.


	10. the pretending game: sousuke/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sousuke is just rin's best friend and gou's other older brother. he's just someone that she knows and considers close. gou is just the main little sister figure in his life. they were like a big, happy, family. 
> 
> right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was asked for some sougou, and i had already had it planned! i hope this is satisfactory.   
> on a side note, i am still taking requests and wouldn't mind making more stories for characters i've already written.

Sousuke Yamazaki considered himself to be a pretty straightforward person. He rarely hesitated and usually had absolute confidence in himself and the choices that he made. So when Gou described him as another older brother, he wasn't sure why he disliked it, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't called her out on it. It's not that he didn't appreciate it. No, Sousuke prided himself in being someone reliable to Gou. Even though he had left for two years, he was back now, and absolutely ready to make up for it. 

With a soft grunt, he swung his locker shut and tossed his backpack over his shoulder, turning to the side so he could face Rin. 

"So, what's up with Gou and those weird Iwatobi guys?"

Rin snorted audibly and replied, "They're my friends. And they're her friends too."

Unfortunately, Sousuke was not pleased with this answer. 

"Aren't you afraid they'll…you know..make a move on her or something?" 

"Really, Sousuke? If you haven't noticed yet, they are all literal five-year-olds." He shut his locker and picked up his bag, ticking off the Iwatobi members on his fingers. "First off, Makoto is practically everyone's mother. Haru is enamored with water, Nagisa is most likely eating cake while playing a stupid video game right now, and Rei is obsessed with perfection. They're all too wrapped up in their own little worlds. Satisfied?"

Sousuke made a little noise in the back of his throat, his eyebrows still knitted together. 

"Why, you got the hots for my sister?" It was obviously a joke, but Sousuke jolted and averted his gaze. "Wait. Sou, do you?"

"What? Of course not. I'm just looking out for her. She's like a little sister to me too, you know," he quickly explained. "I don't like her that way. Stop being stupid, Rin." 

Hastily, he turned and walked away faster than he would've liked. Sousuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that the rapid beats of his heart were not from swim practice, and he knew that the heat on his cheeks were not caused by the broken A/C in the locker room. 

He pulled out his phone. Maybe he would take Gou out for popsicles this Saturday. As a friend, of course. But he knew he was only pretending.

Sousuke Yamazaki considered himself to be a straightforward person. He rarely hesitated and usually had absolute confidence in himself--until it came to Gou. 


	11. privileged: chigusa/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she looks so good, but chigusa knows that gou only thinks of her as a best friend. damn those swimmer boys--makoto in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what??lesbians?lesbians+angst? ? ?? ?ama ZING im so original wow

Chigusa always thought that girls were prettier and cuter than guys. She wouldn't deny being able to appreciate the view of those toned muscles and firm chests, but it just didn't do it for her. Chigusa has always liked girls more than guys, and she thinks that Gou is the cutest girl she's ever seen. She's told her as well, but Gou had just thanked her with one of her lovely smiles and complimented Chigusa back, while the latter turned her face away slightly so Gou wouldn't notice the faint blush that had bloomed on her cheeks. 

Before the swim club, it was just her and Gou. It wasn't even a crush before. Chigusa had acknowledged how pretty Gou was after they became friends, but she didn't really think it was a crush. Not until Gou had showed up at her house in a fluttering dress that only reached her knees, anyways. 

Truthfully, it was hard being best friends with the girl you liked. Especially if you were both girls. It got even harder when the swim club formed and Gou was suddenly surrounded by more attractive people. But Chigusa quickly crossed the blond, the megane, and the vice-captain off the list. Which left Makoto Tachibana, the captain of the swim club--damn him. He didn't think anyone would notice, but when Chigusa arrived to pick up Gou for their shopping trip, she noticed his hands fidgeting, his voice wavering, and the prominent blush on his cheeks--and how could she not? She had experienced all of his current emotions before. 

So when she strode forward and Makoto jumped back, she shot him a glare, smirking inside. Chigusa had known Gou for awhile, and they were best friends. But she couldn't stop the nagging thought in the back of her mind--What was Makoto to Gou? She didn't dwell on these thoughts, however. She was different from those boys. Chigusa had exclusive privileges. 

She slipped her hand into Gou's soft ones and pulled her forward. 

"Hey, Gou-chan, wanna come over for a sleepover after we visit the mall?"

Yeah, Chigusa had privileges. Best friend privileges. And she'd be damned if she didn't do everything she could to abuse them and spend more time with Gou. 


	12. messed up: haruka/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone thinks that i'm perfect, so please don't let them look through the curtains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harugou is really painful and im a terrible writer thats all (also theres a slight reference to the previous harugou story fyi)

He doesn't understand what's happening to him. Haruka Nanase is an enigma to everyone--including himself. But what he does know is that he shouldn't have let this happen. It's messed up, really, how much he wants to be him. And he tries to fight the bitterness that rises in his throat, tries to suppress it as best as he can, but he can't stop looking at them, and the empty feeling in his stomach won't go away. 

* * *

"Do you think I'd have a chance?" Makoto asks his question with a look of worry on his handsome face as he wrings his hands, eyebrows drawn together. 

Haru merely shrugs; he'd rather not speak about this with Makoto. But he insists, and Haru sighs quietly. 

He recalls the starry gaze Gou has when she looks at Makoto and how her face turns pink when he stutters out a compliment, and really--it's disgusting. It's disgusting to him, how they seem like a lovestruck couple, and how everyone around him seems to agree. It makes a bitter feeling rise up in his chest and even when he tries to look away, it's impossible, because he doesn't want to look away from her. And he tries to forget the feeling of happiness that bubbled up in his chest when he held her hand that one time, and how she hugged him once or twice, her small arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and he tries to forget how he hadn't hugged back because he was too shocked. 

"..Haru?"

He remembers the way her face lights up whenever she sees Makoto and he'd always pretend it was because of him, not Makoto. 

"Yeah..she seems to like you."

"Really? Ah, I'm so glad to hear that!"

 _I'm not_ , he thinks. But he doesn't say anything, because it's Makoto. Makoto's his best friend. And it's not like Haru would actually have a chance with Gou. 

* * *

Haru shrinks behind the lockers when he hears their voices. 

"Gou-chan, w-will you go out with me..? I…I really like you!"

He grips the strap on his bag tighter. Haru doesn't want to be here, and he doesn't want to hear her reply. But his feet are stuck to the ground. 

"M-Makoto-senpai…!"

"Y-Yes?"

Haru grits his teeth.  _Move, damn it!_ He shouts silently at his feet and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"I.."

He runs. He runs and he doesn't look back. 

 

 


	13. i've been dying to tell you: makoto/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto is painfully awkward around the girl he likes. makoto is painfully awkward around haruka's girlfriend. makoto is painfully awkward around gou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i progressively getting more and more cliche with my stories (probably)

"Has he been treating you well..?" 

"Of course he has."

An empty silence hung in the air between them as Gou played with the hem of her skirt and Makoto tried to tear his eyes off her. He bit his bottom lip and looked downwards, directing his gaze to his shoes. 

"…Why do you ask?" Her tone of voice was curious, and he couldn't deny her when she had that look on her face. 

"No reason," he brushed it off as casually as possible. Because he couldn't tell her. He couldn't betray his best friend like that. 

"Is anything going on with you and Haruka-senpai..?" 

Makoto stiffened. And he tried so hard to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth like vomit because he didn't want their friendship to crumble right in front of his eyes, but words seeped through the cracks in his fingers as he tried to cover his mouth. 

"It's just…you..I..I just…It's just that I….I like you, Gou," he confessed, his face entirely red, almost the same color as her hair. 

"M-Makoto-senpai..?" 

"A-And, you know, I was going to ask you out the other day. But I heard from Nagisa that you two were already..together," he almost spat the words out, and now that he had started he couldn't stop the word vomit. Each word felt like acid pouring from his lips, dripping onto his hands and onto her. "I was really shocked. I had liked you for a long time, Gou..I still do. I like you so much--so why? Why Haru? What does he have that I don't? Why couldn't it have been me?" 

Makoto felt as if he might really throw up. He was disgusted with what he was saying to Gou, but he couldn't stop, and he wouldn't admit it, but it felt good. He saw the twisted look of pain and confusion on her pretty face when he realized that he had her wrists in a death grip, and that she was trying to pull her hands away. 

"Gou…don't you..don't you like me too?"

"Of course I do…but not that way, Makoto-senpai! C-Could you please let go of me now?" 

He tightened his hold on her, desperation leaking into his voice. "Why? Why can't you like me that way? Don't you understand, Gou? It hurts. It hurts so much. I see you with him and I hate myself so much because you two look so happy, but I still want you. So, why? What's so good about Haru? Tell me, Gou!" 

By this point, he had practically been yelling, and tears had pooled in Gou's eyes, threatening to spill over. In his mind, he thought that maybe if she cried, she could wash away the burn of his acid words and erase their poison. 

"I-I'm sorry, Makoto-senpai…"

She had collapsed onto her knees and he had gone down with her, hands never loosening their hold on her. The tears pooled and spilled over, raining down over her face and onto her lap. 

Makoto caressed her face gently with one of his hands, his voice breaking. 

"You're so pretty when you cry, Gou."

_But you're always so beautiful._

* * *

"Makoto-senpai?"

"E-Eh?!" 

Makoto jolted back to reality as he looked down at Gou, standing in front of him with a bento in her hand. He flushed, wondering how long she waited before she spoke up. 

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"N-No, not at all! Let's go eat, Gou," he stuttered. 

She nodded and smiled at him, and he was sure his face had gone ten times redder. 

"Okay! Haruka-senpai should already be there." 

"Y-Yeah."

_I like you. So much. So why wasn't it me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i did not mean for makoto to get so ?????? '''dark''' and weird in the '''dream''' i have no ide a what happened forgive me for tainting our angel makoto tachibana,


	14. dead to me: yandere!nagisa/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he sends his condolences on a rainy day filled with black umbrellas and apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got requested to do some yandere!boys x gou and this is rly late but ive been so busy srry,,,also nagisa was the first one i could think of. Also im not very good at writing yandere so???yea

"Hey, Gou-chan. What do you want to do today?"

Nagisa had not expected an answer from her, and he was right. No matter what he did, he couldn't get her to speak to him. Not even when he called her 'Gou-chan'.

"Why won't you talk to me, Gou-chan? I'm so lonely. It's too quiet, you know."

He ran a hand through her hair, slightly wet and as red as a strawberry. He pulled his hand back. It was sticky and red. Had she played with paint earlier today? He couldn't remember. Grasping her hand in his other one, he sighed. 

"Play with me, Gou-chan! I love you, so please don't ignore me. Do you love me too?" 

She was as silent as ever, and he glanced down at her hand in his before he realized--where was her arm? He only held her hand, severed off at the wrist. Nagisa frowned, his vision clearing as he looked back at her, the sticky stench of blood filling his nostrils.  

"Oh. I'm sorry, Gou-chan. I guess I misplaced your arm...but you know how forgetful I am. I'll find it later. I'm sorry. That's what you say when you loose someone, right?"

He reached out a hand to brush her hair from her face when he noticed the dry tears staining her cheeks, and he remembered how she screamed. 

"I love you, Gou-chan."

It started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if its bad dont hurt me,


	15. getting to know you: yandere!sei/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've only just begun, but i think you're the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any mistakes! also the shortness :0 i typed this up on mobile :')

"Hey, you're pretty cute!"

"Thanks! I'm looking for my brother. Rin Matsuoka. Have you seen him around?"

To Sei, the rest of the conversation was irrelevant. The moment he saw her, it was like something clicked in him. Without a doubt, he knew she had to be it. Gou Matsuoka, with her charming smile, bright eyes, and adorable giggle, was The One. And he was definitely going to marry her. 

Two weeks after he met her, Sei finally figured out what her number was. He had gone around practically terrorizing the good citizens of their town until he found it, and when he did, he texted her straight away. And they continued on like that for almost a month. Sei was a patient man. An obsessed, but patient, man. Then he couldn't wait anymore. 

[Sei: Meet me by the park tonight?]

[Gou: Sure! I'm out with the boys right now, but I'll be right there.]

When she arrived, he pushed her up against the big oak tree. His eyes were glowing golden and he was crying. 

Gou had never been more terrified. 

"Marry me," he tried to command, but it came out as a desperate plea for her. "Please. Marry me."

He was bruising her wrists. 

Sei leaned in for a kiss. 

She screamed. 


	16. all of me: yandere!haruka/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your goodbye left me with eyes that cry; how can i go on without you?

He sliced through the water with fierce precision, fingers dipping under the surface with hardly a sound. Too-bright lights flashed down from a too-tall ceiling, and he pushed through the too-warm pool water that the Mental Health Institute of Iwatobi provided. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up here, but it didn't matter much. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei visited him every day, and they even brought extra mackerel sometimes. It wasn't very different from how he lived back when he was on his own. 

As he cut through the water, his thoughts drifted back to her. It seemed like it had been forever since they last met (which it had). She had hardly appeared in four weeks, and Rin never came. He was, frankly, offended. 

It was alright, though, because he knew why he continued to swim. He swam for her. He swam because she would be waiting for him at the finish line. He swam to be able to see her one more time. 

As he lifted himself out of the water with the help of an orderly who immediately snapped a pair of cuffs on him, he heard voices behind the door. He was led there, and managed a faint smile when the door was pulled back to reveal his friends. They seemed nervous, like all the other times. Makoto twitched, Rei ran his hands through his hair too many times, and Nagisa tapped his fingers repeatedly on his thighs. He greeted them, waving with both of his hands--they were still attached to each other. Suppressing disappointment at the absence of her, he walked down the narrow hall with them, the orderly holding onto him tightly as Makoto made small talk. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Where's Kou?"

Makoto paused and licked his lips nervously, averting his gaze. Nagisa inspected the whitewashed walls. Rei was the one who spoke up. 

"Haruka-senpai, you don't remember? You killed her four weeks ago."


	17. returning favors: yandere!sousuke/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, is this what love feels like? let's stay in love forever, then, until we have no more breath to give, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapters to make up for the lack of updates! please enjoy and leave a comment and kudos (they mean a lot to me and comments motivate me to write more!). the yandere series is pretty much almost over, btw  
> i also have another small drabble series and a chaptered one up. feel free to check them out! (yes, they're all gou ships)

He swears it felt like drowning. The gasp of air leaving his lungs, and the delay that was far too long before he caught his breath again. The flips his stomach gave that made him curse the lunch he had earlier. But it doesn't get better, because she breezes by him, heading straight for that bastard, Makoto, and his heart squeezes inside of his chest and his lunch threatens to spill from his lips.

Every time he sees her, he forgets how to breathe. His impassive face falls for a few moments, and his eyebrows draw together. It's not fair, because he's the only one feeling like this. He's the only one drowning.

And so, the next time he catches her alone, he yanks her into the locker rooms and traps her between his arms. She feels safe for a second, but that's before she realizes he's not letting go. His hold on her is getting stronger. He's whispering his dreams and spilling his love into her ears, and the tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she claws at his firm arms encasing her. Suddenly, he is not the only one anymore. 

"L-Let go.. please, I c-can't....b-breathe.."

He sighs happily. 

"Me neither."


	18. do you want to die together?: yandere!rei/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's her biggest fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear things up this is an AU where rin, sousuke, and nitori work in the police force, none of them know rei, and also gou is a famous superstar. rei is a creepy fan
> 
> p.s. i wont be on for the next week because im attending a wedding in taiwan and leaving tomorrow!
> 
> p.p.s. pls read the end notes

"Fans are getting crazier and crazier every single day."

"Tell me about it. It's a relief every time Gou comes home to visit, because then I know for sure none of those bastards can get to her."

Rin kicked up his feet onto the dashboard of the police cruiser Sousuke was driving and snorted. 

"Did you hear the report from Ai, though? He got the call half an hour ago. It practically gave the poor kid a heart attack."

"What did the caller say again?" A little bit of humor seeped into Sousuke's voice. 

"Something like, 'I think I just killed my girlfriend'. Nothing else."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

Sousuke let out a low whistle as he pulled into the driveway of the hotel where the crime was committed. He mumbled something about 'crazy bastards' while searching for a spot to park. 

"Hey, Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of taking Gou out for dinner tonight. We haven't seen each other in awhile. You think she'd like that?"

Rin rubbed his neck nervously and Sousuke cracked a smile. 

"Yeah. I think she would."

Making sure to lock up the car, Sousuke and Rin headed inside the building, flashing their badges along the way. They hung around in the lobby for a few before Nitori came running to them with a clipboard in his hands and a pale face. He shoved his glasses back into place before bowing quickly. 

"We've got a messy situation here. A man killed a celebrity and then committed suicide. When I had the forensics team go in, they said he had positioned himself so that they died together--with him holding her in his arms. Nasty incident."

Sousuke shook his head and Rin raised an eyebrow. 

"Damn. Names, Ai?"

"Ryugazaki Rei, and..." Nitori's face lost what little blood it had left. "...and Matsuoka Gou."

Rin's stomach plummeted as he realized what Nitori had just said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been loosing motivation to write a bit bc i dont feel like my writing is good enough. if you have any comments please let me know because they would absolutely make my day! on a brighter note im looking for someone who can beta my stories and such. just someone i can bounce ideas back and forth with and someone to read my stories and find mistakes before i publish. i cant really pay u but i'll write u gou drabbles anytime u want :v let me know if ur interested!! thanks, love u guys <3


	19. absolute joy: yandere!makoto/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the world you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last installment of the yandere series (for now, maybe) so i hope u enjoy!  
> i know i said i wouldnt be posting for a week but i found wifi in my new apartment 
> 
> p.s. this was typed on a phone so forgive any mistakes! thanks!!

He knew it was odd, and maybe even plain creepy, but he couldn't stop himself. Every time Gou hugged him, he would breathe in her scent and hold her a few more seconds longer than normal friends should hug. He would steal her hairbands and chewed-up pens, each item taken from her life a precious treasure to him. He kept them all arranged neatly in a small box that he locked into his desk. He even had one of her old shirts she accidently left behind at school. A hairbrush, a hairclip, and a charm from her bracelet were all added to his collection of absolute joy. Makoto would never take something important from her, though. It was enough to just be a part of her life like this, even if she didn't know. 

At this point, it was likely everyone knew that he liked her. Makoto was never very good at hiding his emotions. That didn't mean he couldn't hide other things, though, because there was one big secret he hid. 

His collection would be incomplete unless one last thing was added. And he used to think he could live without the last item and enjoy his almost-perfect happiness with what he had already. But nothing is ever so simple, and Makoto began craving another treasure. He wished to collect her heart. She meant the world to him, and he would not stop until he received his little slice of heaven, his happy ending, and his absolute joy. He would do anything. 

Two weeks later, he gained her heart but lost her to the graveyards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto is a pretty passive guy so i tried to incorporate that into this
> 
> any suggestions for the next drabble are welcome!


	20. who, me?: nitori/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nitori definitely does not like rin's sister that way, and he definitely doesn't ask sousuke about her or actually listen when momotarou rambles on about her. nope, no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been thinking about this pairing for a bit so i decided to try and write something

"What is your sister like, Rin?"

"I thought I was here to study, Ai, not answer questions about my baby sister. Who is way out of your league, by the way."

"W-What does that have to do with anything?!"

Rin studied his friend's burning face for a minute before returning to his books. 

"Dunno."

"Anyways, I'm just curious!"

"She's a better sibling than me, for starters," he said, not looking up from his textbook. "She loves to cook, but she's pretty terrible at it. She can make a decent fruit salad, though. And she can't really swim. Now can we get back to studying?"

Nitori bobbed his head a couple of times. 

"Right, sorry. Thanks for telling me a bit about Gou-san!"

"It's Kou."

* * *

"Yamazaki-senpai, how has Kou-san been?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and tossed an empty water bottle into the recycling bin nearby. 

"Is this because you like her?"

"Who, me? N-No way! I'm just making conversation.."

He chuckled, voice wavering slightly. Sousuke gave him a look before trudging up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. 

"She's been doing well. Seems happier now. By the way, we should get in some extra practice for the joint practice tomorrow. See you later."

"See you later!"

* * *

"How do you know so much about Kou-san?"

Momotarou puffed out his chest and sat up on his bed proudly. 

"I asked her when we walked together to the school the other day! It also totally counts as a date!"

Nitori rolled his eyes and nodded absentmindedly. 

"Okay, Momo-kun. Do you know if she has a boyfriend, then?"

He visibly saw his roommate deflate. 

"Uh..well..no, not really?"

 _She will soon,_ Nitori thought confidently. 

 

 


	21. we're going down: seijuro/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she falls out of love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was talking to my friends about this idea and they told me not to do it so obviously i had to do it...i couldve made this sadder probably but i didnt want to

Next to him, she felt like a goddess. His sweet kisses bestowed onto her body and the tender touches he offered lifted her up into the heavens, and he gave himself to her in whole. It was clear that he could not live without her, and she started to think that she could not live without him either. They completed each other. Therefore, it was natural she was reluctant to leave on her trip--it meant they would not see each other for a week.

Tears were shed at the train station, and she laughed when he imitated those dramas on television and ran after her train. She blew him a kiss and he mouthed an 'I love you' before the moment was over and she was suddenly gone. He never ceased to surprise and amaze her, and sometimes she wondered what her life was like before him. 

The first day and the next on her trip, she missed him horribly. She craved his caresses and soft butterfly kisses that left her weak in the knees and giddy with happiness. She missed being in his strong arms and cuddling each other, and she missed his presence. The days following that, she became busy and only thought about him at night. She thought about him so much that she convinced herself she had never loved anyone more. Gradually, as the week dragged on, she stopped noticing he was not beside her. There was no need for thinking of kisses and cuddles and his bright eyes and messy bedhead, and she started to think that maybe she did not need him as much as she thought she did. 

It was as if the first few years were tantalizing and full of new things, but as the clock continued ticking, the joy of seeing him became lesser until there was none.

She returned the day after that, and she saw him waiting at the station for her. When she pulled into her stop, he was all wide smiles and smothering kisses, pulling her into one of his great bear hugs that almost crushed her lungs. And the funny thing was that she saw it all coming. She wasn't surprised, and his kiss did not make her knees go weak. 

"I missed you so much," he told her. 

"I missed you too," she says, and it was not a lie. 

He pressed another kiss to her temple and brushed her hair with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and she could see how strongly he felt for her. 

"I love you," he said, and she felt like the audience who was at a play that had the script already set out on each chair. 

"I love you too," she told him, and it was not a lie, but it was not the truth. 


	22. ocean eyes: sousuke/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it isn't so bad once they're together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h h holy shit srry for not posting in like a month, ive been way busy  
> pls have a short sougou set at the end of free!es to partly make up for it ;;

The sea breeze that evening was calming, and the birds overhead were silent, for the most part. Sousuke stood by himself on the road, looking out over the sea, as if searching for something.

"Isn't the sky lovely tonight?" 

Gou's voice floated over to Sousuke as he turned his head to catch a glimpse of her, his hands still buried in his pockets.  He wasn't expecting anyone to look for him, much less her. If he was honest with himself, it was a pleasant surprise. The past week had been barely short of rough, and the sea, paired with the company of his possible-crush, was the perfect end to a not-so-perfect week. 

"Yeah, it is. Just like you," he added, the corners of his lips forming a smile. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"That was pretty bad."

Sousuke chuckled into his hand, his spirits lifting. He looked up at the sky that was painted in pinks, purples, and oranges before looking back at Gou. He noticed her red hair fit in well with the pastel backdrop that was the evening sky, and he smiled again. 

"Hey, Sousuke, did you want to go have a snack? I saw a few shops on my way here that didn't look half bad."

He had had a rough time, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Somehow, she soothed him. He felt at home with her, more than he did when in his own apartment. 

"I think we should wait a little longer."

He laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. 

_I'm happy that we met. I love you._

His heart did a funny flip when she smiled and squeezed back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments keep me alive! If u have a specific pairing u wanna see next make sure to let me know. luv ya all and sorry this is so short...


	23. from me to you: momo/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll send it along with my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drags hands down face ive been gone for way too long...i don't even know where to begin my apologies lmao but!! im most likely back now..sweats;; been thinking about expanding my writing into stuff like knb and other pairings besides gou/everyone and venturing into more platonic lands...i still love her tho and now that i'm back i don't have any immediate plans to discontinue my kou-centric works so dw! 
> 
> im pretty sure ive been inactive for almost a year? i don't know if any of my old readers are still around but if you are and you're reading this right now i just wanna say thank you for all of your support!! and for any new readers out there, thank you too! 
> 
> i'd love to take prompts from you all again, and suggestions for other pairings and fandoms are welcome too, so leave a comment if you've got anything!

Momotarou licked the envelope carefully before sealing it shut, glad he didn't cut his tongue on the paper this time. He pushed his chair back, opening a drawer in his desk and digging around for a sheet of nature-themed stickers, eventually deciding on a pretty autumn leaf to stick on the back of the envelope. Gingerly, he picked up the silver CD on his desk and used a permanent marker to scribble on it before sliding it into a case and into a small box with the letter. The marker squeaked as he hastily wrote an address and name he had memorized long ago. Momotarou ripped several long pieces of tape from the dispenser on his desk and pasted them onto the box as neatly as he could before slapping a stamp on it.

Clutching the box tightly between his hands, he ran out his dorm room, blowing past Nitori, who called out to him--but there was no time. He kept his legs moving, getting in his cardio for the day as he bolted down the road and arrived in a breathless manner at the campus's post office. Inhaling sharply, he handed the package off to the student staff who promptly handed it back to him and pointed to the mail truck waiting outside in a disgruntled fashion. Apologizing, Momotarou spun on his heel and dashed out, thrusting the slightly crumpled cardboard box at the mailman, who set it down on the passenger seat with a knowing smile.

"Late again, Momotarou-kun," he teased. 

"Hey, give me a break! Writing is so hard," he sighed heavily, still half-trying to catch his breath. 

The older man shook his head with a smile, checking the watch on his wrist. "Don't worry, I'll get this to her right away. I know how impatient you are," he added, tipping his hat before driving away.

"Thank youuu!!" Momotarou called after the mailman, relieved that he had been able to send his mail on time. 

Gou was gonna love his mixtape for her. 

* * *

 

In the days after, he had waited eagerly for a reply, a call, an email--anything. Finally, his prayers were answered as his phone rang and he picked it up in a heartbeat, forgetting to check the caller ID. 

"Momotarou here!"

"Dude, what the hell is this? This is gay as shit."

Momotarou paled momentarily. When had Gou's voice gotten this deep...?

"Oi. This better not be a pass at my sister, you hear? How'd you even get this address, huh? ...Momo...you still there?"

Rin was staying with Gou for the weekend. How could he have forgotten to factor that into his grand plan?! It's as if the fates themselves were working against him..! No, that couldn't be. He was pretty sure it was only Rin and Sousuke working against him. And technically, they could basically decide his fate on the swim team and in general, sort of...so...maybe the fates _were_  really working against him. Damn. 

"Please pass along my mixtape to Gou-chan! It's fire! I'm counting on you, senpai!" 

And even if Rin wouldn't, Momotarou wouldn't worry about it. After all, he had burned extra copies of his CD. One of them would reach Gou eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if my writing has completely gone to shit 
> 
> also still totally looking for inspiration (lmao, arent i always..) so i got a kik and if you have any cool ideas or just wanna bounce headcanons or just talk about anime in general lemme kno and i'd be more than happy to give you my username!


	24. just right: chigusa/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop worrying (because you're just right)  
> just relax (because i like everything about you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >slinks back to this after months  
> >oops
> 
> this is the second to last installment of 'throat dry and tongue tied'. i haven't been writing lately, but leaving this series unfinished would leave a bad taste in my mouth, so here i am again.
> 
> please anticipate a (sort of) lengthy author's note on the last chapter...in the meantime, have this mess

Her nails dig into the soft skin of her palm, leaving behind crescent moons that are red and angry. She can hear her blood pumping through her body, running cold as she runs towards the figure hunched over by the fencing that runs behind the school. Red hair hides the face scrunched up in pain, and Chigusa unclenches her fists to push the bangs out of Gou's face, cupping her cheeks gently and lifting her face so she can see more clearly. Anxiety thumps in her chest as she runs her hands along Gou's crouched form, worried eyes searching for inconsistencies. 

"I'm alright, Chi," comes the reply to the question that formed under Chigusa's frantic touch but died halfway through her dry throat and tied tongue. "Just scratches."

Gou smiles and stands to indicate that she's fine, but not before taking Chigusa's cold hands into her own and pressing a fluttering kiss onto her fingertips. 

"Thank you." 

Chigusa stays on the ground, ducking her head to hide the flush that's sure to be prominent across her face by now, and busies herself with tying Gou's undone shoelaces, the angry marks on her palms already fading. 

"You always forget to double knot your laces," she accuses, making short work of the dirty white laces. Gou's laughter cuts through the cold air, and Chigusa looks up to see a cheeky grin on her face. 

"Good thing I have you around to tie them for me, then," she says, wiggling her toes under the fabric of her shoes. Chigusa stands up with a smile on her own face, lacing their fingers together in a tight hold and bumping her shoulder against Gou's. 

"Yeah," she exhales. "Good thing."

* * *

 

Hand in hand, they slip between the plastic flaps of the ramen stand tucked in the alley next to their favorite coffee shop, and grin as a delicious aroma carrying a bit of heat greets them warmly. The plastic stools scrape across the floor a little too loudly and the table wobbles precariously as they get settled, but the promise of good food and each other's company keeps them in high spirits. They squabble a bit over what to order, but it's settled quickly enough that it hardly even dampens their mood. 

When the two large bowls of ramen are set in front of them, steam wafting enticingly from the noodles, Gou snaps her set of wooden chopsticks apart and digs in quicker than Chigusa can even remind her of how hot the food is. The warning dies on her tongue as the scalding noodles slip off of Gou's chopsticks, landing in the bowl again and sending a few flecks of soup flying. With a whine, she sticks out her tongue and fans it with her free hand, chopsticks still suspended in mid air.

"I think I thurned ny tong," she lisps, cheeks red under the weird artificial lighting of the shop. 

Chigusa wiggles her eyebrows, snapping her chopsticks apart and stirring the ramen in her bowl. "Want me to kiss it better?"

A funny look crosses Gou's face, and she stops sticking out her tongue, opting for a gulp of water and blowing air onto her noodles instead. Chigusa snorts. 

"Told you so," she quips, even though she hadn't warned her in the first place. 

* * *

 

Chigusa doesn't want to move ever again. Not with Gou nestled into her side, a mountain of pillows surrounding them, and a blanket pulled up over their legs. Not with the movie they were supposed to be paying attention to playing softly in the background, and not with the way their legs tangle together under the blanket. One of her arms is going a bit numb and she still has work to do later, but in this moment, with her body flush against Gou's, everything is just right. 

Not too cold and not too hot. Not too little and not too much. 

Just right. 


End file.
